What Happened
by SpeakOutLoudX
Summary: Erin wakes up confused, but happy at the same time. happy that she was alive, until she realised what that meant. My verison of season 4, set after 'Do The Bite Thing'
1. Chapter 1

He didn't want to leave her side but what else could he do. The vampire world was still depending on him, the peace was hanging in the balance. He had to leave, even for just a few moments, she would understand wouldn't she? That is if she survived.

Vlad sped away from Garside Grange School, towards the city where the vampires where biting breathers. He was in no mood to deal with this today, not while Erin was dying.

On his way back home, he regretted what he had done; he had been a bit short tempered with them. He had dusted 2 of them before he talked to them then another one after he had finished with them. This wasn't like him! Vlad wanted to make things right but it was nearly dawn, he had to get back inside before the sun rose, and that was when Erin was sure to die. Vlad entered Garside, preparing himself to see Erin lying lifeless on the table.

Accept, she wasn't lying lifeless, she was sitting up, and she had that sparkle in her eyes, the one that let him now that everything was okay. Vlad ran over to her, giving her a huge hug. He was really happy, until he realised what it had meant.

"How... How are you alive, I was told that no breather could ever survive..." Vlad didn't need to continue. Erin looked to the ground, she knew what had happened, but not who had done it to her, when she woke up no one was in the room. "Erin... I'm so sorry, I said no-one was to bite you, I knew you didn't want to become like us..." Vlad stopped seeing the confused look that Erin was giving him.

"You really didn't do this?" Erin asked. When Vlad shook his head, Erin looked to the floor, feeling really guilty at what she had just accused him of. Seeing how hurt he was, Erin wrapped him in a hug. "I'm sorry! Well if it wasn't you then who was it?"

"I don't know... I'll help you through the process; I've lived through it and I now what it feels like!" Erin smirked a little; she loved how Vlad always focused on what he thought was important, nothing else. "And I will find out who did this too you!"


	2. Chapter 2

Erin's POV

I sat in the table in the kitchen, it felt like my mouth was on fire and nothing could stop it. Yep, my fangs are definitely coming through. Vlad came in and handed me a glass full of a disgustingly green liquid. I looked at it in disbelief, is he really wanting me to drink this is he?

"Drink it, it will help with the pain," Vlad said quietly, presumably so nobody could hear us. We couldn't risk the Count finding out, who knows what crazy thing he would do if he thought Vlad had bitten someone – we were still no closer to figuring out who actually bit me.

I look down at the glass, still unsure, but then I tipped back my head so the green liquid could pour down my throat. Vlad was right, it definitely helped the pain, but it still wasn't the best tasting. I would have it again if need be.

"Thanks," I whispered my mouth finally beginning to feel better. "What are we going to do? He will notice eventually, that I'm one of you..."I trailed off. Vlad gave me a hug, squeezing my shoulders tightly.

"We'll come to that when we have too!" he answered.

"Vlad... Vlad where are you?"

Oh no! The Count was coming, and there was no where I could hide in here. I guess he's going to find out sooner rather than later.

Count Dracula came round the door, looking relived but kind of angry as well.

"Where have you been? I've been calling for you!"

Vlad looked to the floor, "I err..."

"He was helping me," I say quickly before Vlad had time to come up with anything. The Count looked at me in disgust, and then looked back to Vlad, a hint of shock flickering across his cold face.

"Her..." he said pointing his finger at me, drawing out the 'r', "This breather isn't more important than me! Wait a minute..." he looked back at me, stepping closer slowly, and cautiously. I wanted to step back but I knew he would just step closer, and I couldn't run because he was still much faster than me (that power hadn't come through yet), so I just stood still.

He tipped back my head and ran his hand across my neck, feeling the fang marks on the side of my neck he stepped back then looked at Vlad.

"I didn't... it wasn't me..." Vlad said quickly, jumbling up his words. I just looked to the floor.

"Renfield," bellowed the Count, "Prepare a celebration, Vlad has bitten someone!" the count whooshed out of the room, but his sly laugh still echoed around the room.

**A/N sorry it took me a while to update, I have had loads of homework to do but it's up now! Hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you think! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Vlad's POV

"That was a lovely celebration..." Ingrid sneered, "Too bad it wasn't you who bit your pathetic _'half-fang'_ girlfriend..." she instantly got my attention. I whooshed over to her and pinned her against the wall.

"What do you know?" I snarl. I feel my fangs coming through (that always happens when I'm angry) but Ingrid just laughed, trying to push me over the edge. My eyes flashed red; I felt a small hand on my shoulder and pulled away slightly.

"Leave it Vlad, she's not worth it," Erin whispered behind me. I stepped back, moving away from Ingrid and taking Erin's hand. She smiled and walked out of the door. I turned around to see dad standing behind us, he looked confused before thunderous look appeared on his face.

"Wha... what did she say..?" Erin slowly stepped behind me, still scared of my dad – and I can't say I blame her.

"I...I tried to tell you it wasn't me..." I stuttered, but I didn't get to finish before there was a flash of lightning and he left. He didn't even listen to what I had to say, he very rarely does.

"Well, I guess we know it wasn't him that changed you..." I half laughed.

"Well... now that the worst of it is over, maybe we could start to look for who it was that bit me?" Erin said, her eyes sparkling, just like when she woke up. I hugged her, just to hear a quite laugh from the corner.

"Go away Ingrid!" I sighed

"Ingrid, I'm pretty sure I'm not OUR sister," the voice sneered. Malik. "Now, I'm sure you will want to know who bit your girlfriend..."

And with that he left. I was torn between staying with Erin and chasing after him. Erin noticed this. She took my hand and said: "Let's go, I can keep up with you now!" she smiled and we ran out of the room after Malik.

**A/N sorry I keep changing POVs, but I'm just experimenting different types of writing, let me know what you think! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Erin's POV

I have to admit, I kinda like the whooshing thing, it's so much fun. Okay, maybe not when I'm chasing Malik, and under the circumstances I have more things to deal with then his silly games. Eventually Vlad stopped infront of me.

"Let me deal with him, you stay here," he kissed my forehead before carrying on into his room. I stood there for a second before creeping around the corner, placing my ear to the door.

"_You know who bit Erin, don't you," _

"_Maybe, but you can't prove anything," Malik sneered_

They carried on arguing for ages, I was getting bored. It was just the same argument over and over again, Vlad trying to get Malik to tell him, and Malik playing games with him. I had had enough. I opened the creaking door and walked in to see them both glaring at each other, but Malik wore twisted smile and his evil laugh rippled the air.

"Erin," Vlad turned round to face me, "I thought you were waiting outside,"

"Well, I was but, you seemed to be taking forever and I got bored," I said, taking his hand.

"This is such a cute scene..." Malik said sarcastically. "But, I thought you wanted to know who bit you," that got Vlad's attention. I started to protest saying that it didn't matter, that we have the rest of forever together now, but he didn't listen. He let go of my hand and walked back towards Malik.

"Spill," he spat at Malik.

"Oh, now I'm not sure you will like the answer to your question,"

"I said tell me!"

"Well, think about it. She is loyal to whoever bit her. And who is she most loyal too..." he sniggered before leaving the room.

"Well, that didn't help at all!" I shouted angrily setting fire to something infront of me. "Whoops!" I said, putting out the flames.

"Yes it did!" Vlad exclaimed running over to me, "Now it's down to you. Think, what is the first person that comes to your head when you have something you need to tell them. Like it was with Ryan, you told him to warn me of the slayer attack, and went straight to Ingrid because that is who bit him!"

I closed my eyes and thought, searching for whatever it was Vlad was looking for.

"I can't do it!" I sighed, opening my eyes before sat on the couch behind me.

"Maybe I can help you, I am the chosen one after all," Vlad held my hands and put his forehead against mine. I closed my eyes again, and began the search again, hoping that I will know what it is when I found it.

"I've got it!" I said jumping up.

"Who is it?" he asked eagerly standing up aswell.


	5. Chapter 5

**Erin's POV**

My eyes snapped open. "I've got it!" I said jumping up

"Who is it?" Vlad asked eagerly, standing up as well.

I paused for a moment unsure of what he would do if he knew, but eventually I gave in. "Bertrand..." I sighed. Vlad let go of my hands and whooshed out he room before I could get another word in. I rolled my eyes before following him out of the room. By the time I arrived in Bertrand's room, Vlad had him pinned up against the wall, with his fangs showing.

"Why?" Vlad hissed. Bertrand looked confused, and looked to me for help, but I just showed him my fangs and he understood. Swallowed before trying to string a sentence that would calm Vlad down, although I highly doubted that was possibly.

"You need to be strong, if Erin died then you wouldn't have been, the vampires need a strong leader. She was your source of power, not the book or the title or the crown; she was, in the end..."

"And that gave you the right to bite her? You knew she didn't want to be one of us!" Vlad hissed. I put my hand on Vlad's shoulder attempting to calm him, it had worked last time but I held out little hope that it would do the same in this situation. I half expected to see Bertrand in a pile of ashes on the floor by now, but I knew that it would be a last resort for Vlad – with the whole peace thing hanging in the balance with my 'switching sides'. I heard a faint chuckle coming from behind me. I turned around to see Malik in the corner, he's always there! What is it like following us or something? Vlad had obviously heard it as well.

"What do you want Malik? Why do you always seem to be around when there is trouble going on?" I asked, not really caring for his answer, but it would be better for me to talk to him instead of Vlad. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Entertainment, got to find some form of it around here somewhere, seems like trouble is the key!" he said as he slowly wandered over to lean against the wall next to Bertrand (who has now collapsed in a heap on the floor massaging his neck). "Doesn't look like your getting out of this one Bertie," he added.

"This doesn't concern you Malik,"

"No, but it is still so much fun to watch," he laughed.

After that I just shook my head at him, throwing him and evil look (probably looking more evil with my newly added fangs) and turned to Vlad, who was also staring at Malik. I took a hold of his hand and gently pulled him out of the room.

"Just ignore Malik, he is a street vamp after all," I say with a smile as we walk down the corridor to his room. Vlad gave a small smile as he let me take the lead.

"Erin!" I heard a small cry coming from behind us. We turn around to see Wolfe standing there with his shabby wolf teddy with a huge grin on his face. He ran towards us and threw his arms around my waist, hugging me tightly. "You're alive! But how?" he asked innocently. I patted his head, laughing slightly. He pulled away and I bent down to his level.

"Let's just say that I am more like you now than I am Renfield or Jonno,"

"You're a werewolf?" Wolfe asked, with a confused look on his face.

"No," I laugh, "I'm a vampire now!" that seemed to satisfy him so he nodded his head and went on his way, back to whatever it was he was doing before. I stand up and look to Vlad, who was trying to hide a smirk.

"What are you smirking at?" I ask

"Nothing, just... I'm still overwhelmed with this whole new challenge we have to face,"

"What do you mean challenge?"

"You have no idea, what's waiting for you out there in the world of being a vampire. You stood in sunlight twice today, and you nearly ate garlic. And you do know you don't have to wear the stasis spray anymore..." he said through laughter.

"I guess I do have a lot to get used to eh!" I say, laughing with him. "But there are some things I think I will easily get to like..."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" he asks. I smile at him before whooshing off, leaving echoes of my laughter behind. I looked back to see him shake his head and then follow me. I didn't particularly care where we were going to end up, but when we did stop, we ended up in the throne room. With Count Dracula staring right at us.


End file.
